User talk:Hazza-the-Fox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Reign of Conflagration Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hazza-the-Fox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VolteMetalic (Talk) 01:28, 22 August 2011 VolteMetalic 09:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC): Now it will be me, not a bot. Welcome :) VolteMetalic 13:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC): You have quite hit the gas :D Hazza-the-Fox 22:53, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You mean in my speedy updates? thought we might as well, considering how many we're solving every few days! VolteMetalic 13:20, December 14, 2011 (UTC): I guess the amount right now is enough :) Mauler Tank model VolteMetalic 13:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC): I think that I can replace the discussion for the model here. it will at one place. http://img696.imageshack.us/img696/4783/sovietmaulertankrender.png I am working little fuhrer, but I will change it according to your opinion on this one :) Hazza-the-Fox 21:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) VERY NICE! So far so good! You've got a nice appearance of bulk there, which is the most important part! I think the next step you should do is place a simple render of the turret on top so we can get a good idea of general proportions and slight reshapes, in case we could use a slight extension of the length, or reduction of height where required. VolteMetalic 21:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC): Ok, so the turret, ok :) VolteMetalic 10:02, February 8, 2012 (UTC): After a while, I finally forced myself to resume the work on Mauler (I am thinking I choose the hardest unit possible :P http://img195.imageshack.us/img195/4783/sovietmaulertankrender.png Added the turret and the boxes on the sides. Your thoguths on the turret? Hazza-the-Fox 06:32, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, fair nuff! So far so good! Most of the proportions are exactly as they should be- and the overall length looks about right! I'd recommend following these instructions in order I placed them- as the first ones alter the proportions for the rest! Chassis. Quite nice- red Boxes are very well proportioned! Some initial considerations; #The 'brown' part needs to be vertically shorter (barely above the red boxes probably). Don't worry about it seeming less distinctive by being shorter- it's supposed to be that way ;). Note that the red boxes too, in turn, may need to be shortened slightly and the brown part shortened further still if it still appears too tall after the initial shortening. About 2/3 or even a half its current height. The proportions of the brown 'roof' are exactly correct, so if possible to simply 'lower' that whole surface further down. #Your design actually improves on my old one by a 'more horizontal' angle on the front-slope parts of the green skirt (makes the tank look 'faster'- which will leave audiences a little less surprised to see the tank is indeed fast!). The only downside is that the 'brown section' starts way further back than mine, giving the tank a bit more of a 'classic' proportion than what we need. #I am aware that suggestions 1 and 2 will cause some problems in making the 'driver's port' wide enough for a door to fit on- so I'd recommend making sacrificial adjustments to the 'yellow' part to make room in whichever way works best (probably the best way to do this is by stretching the 'bottom' edge of the brown front-face further forward over the horizontal yellow face, so it slants at a more horizontal angle). But we need to make sure that this also results in the 'roof' of the brown section being ultimately pushed further forward too. Turret: Firslty, nice job on the initial proportions (the rear looks about right!) *The turret is in exactly the right position in relation to the front of the brown roof. I love the proportions! As it is, it is extending a tiny bit far back- but that may be fixed by the chassis. Basically the very back of it is hardly further back than the front face of the front-most red box). *Also the vertical front-face is about exactly the right position (and angle) of the 'lips' of the gun-port the two guns protrude from- so well done! Note that the front of the 'turret main' is actually a bit further back. *Obviously we'll need to put the 'forward slope' in and see what we need to do next (and if you're wondering, the gun-port-bracket-thingie is in fact a vertical surface separate of the 'turret main'- the commander's periscope and gunner's visor are also vertical/horizontal aligned, but are built into the slope. So it's mainly to make the 3 modifications to the chassis, and implement the turret's slope, and move on from there! VolteMetalic 14:04, February 9, 2012 (UTC): The problem with brown is that when I will just decrease the height of it, and keep the proportion of "roof face", it will mean that the sides will be more sloped. And if I will have to keep the slopeness, it will result in that it that "roof face" will be of larger proportions. Sometimes you must sacrifice something from the previous concept :) Ok, I will try to amke these. But there will need to be made a work on the back, as I have no idea how it looks like there. Hazza-the-Fox 12:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps in that case it may be easier to 'slice' off the top half, leaving a 'broader' roof surface. And I am happy to throw together some references for the back's potential appearance- though I actually don't mind some improvisation either vaguely resembling real soviet tanks. If we are talking fuel drum, I think the simplest answer is instead of my hard-to-fit double-drums, instead have a single drum sitting between the two track skirts. Either slightly higher or lower than the brown roof (can't say which one would be better myself)- and probably sticking out further back than the rear of the tracks do. The back of the turret may be a tough call- I think for now we can leave it blank, and think of something to stick onto the surface later; VolteMetalic 15:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC): Ok, will see what can I do :) Forum hosting VolteMetalic 17:50, December 29, 2011 (UTC): I was speaking with one my (old) friend, and I showed him the concept arts for RAZ on dA. Beside that he was totally overwhelemed by your work, saying you are great :), he offered the hosting on the forum where he is a Staff Member, Revora. I told him I would tell you it, as I am doing now :D Your thoughts? Hazza-the-Fox 13:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC)That would be quite awesome! You'll have to show me a Revora forum section that our forum would be like so I can get a feel for it! VolteMetalic 18:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC): http://forums.revora.net/ Take a look there. We would have our own section, with the sub-forums for "News & Announcements", "Ideas & Suggestions" and "Staff Forums". The first two are obvious, and the Staff Forums (or similar) will be where we will be discussing privately all the thing, simply the team-only space. Hazza-the-Fox 02:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Looks pretty damned good! And it would be nice to be in the same forum as the mods like Contra! I say it would be an excellent idea! VolteMetalic 12:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC): Ok :) I will speak with friend about the details, because there is a thing about passwords or something. Hazza-the-Fox 07:29, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, no probs! Looking forward to it! Hazza-the-Fox 03:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Ok, made an account on REVORA, not sure who to ask for a section yet- also put up an intro in the general CNC section asking a few techy questions about what RA3 can do (or cant)- just in case anyone who happened to figure out a way around some of the problems I mentioned. VolteMetalic 10:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC): Ok. What is your account name here? I will send you my friend who offered this, so you can speak and sort the details :) Hazza-the-Fox 14:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! in Revora I'm Hazza_the_Fox VolteMetalic 07:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC): Ok, will address it.